Ergo Proxy Review
---- Hallo zusammen, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - Ahiru Yukitorí – einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Teams für euch verfasst. ---- thumb|right|© manglobe / GENEON UNIVERSAL ENTERTAINMENT / WOWOW Wir leben in einer Welt, die man wohl herrlich unvollkommen nennen könnte. Es gibt Krieg und Hass, doch auch Frieden und Mitgefühl. Was auch passiert, das Leben geht an jedem Ort weiter wie am Tag zuvor. Doch stelle man sich einmal vor, uns bliebe diese Kontinuität nicht länger: Die Welt wie wir sie kennen, ausgelöscht bis auf kleine Reste menschlicher Zivilisation. Ich werfe mit euch einen Blick auf den Anime „ERGO PROXY“, der sich genau diese Frage stellt. Diese Serie hat es in sich, also aufgepasst! „ERGO PROXY“ ist eine 23-teilige Animeserie aus dem Jahr 2006, produziert vom angesehenen Studio Manglobe. Sie erscheint am 11. August diesen Jahres bei Nipponart und damit erstmals im deutschsprachigen Raum als Blu-ray, doch schon zuvor wurde mir freundlicherweise ein exklusiver Einblick in die Serie von Nipponart genehmigt. Nipponart selbst sagt über die Serie soviel: „''Nach einer nuklearen Apokalypse leben Menschen und Androiden, die Autoreivs, gemeinsam in der Kuppelstadt Romdeau. Nach außen mag sie wie ein Paradies wirken, doch steht die Stadt unter der totalen Kontrolle der Überwachungsbehörde. Als sich die Agentin Re-l Mayer eines mysteriösen Mordfalls annimmt, erhält sie eine Unheil drohende Nachricht, laut der etwas „erwachen“ wird. Noch in derselben Nacht wird sie von einem Monster angegriffen ...“ Unboxing thumb|right|© manglobe / GENEON UNIVERSAL ENTERTAINMENT / WOWOW Verpackt ist ERGO PROXY in einer hellgrau gemusterten, stylischen Digipakbox mit der attraktiven Protagonisten Re-I auf dem Cover. Die Box ist gut geeignet um sie sich in den Raum zu stellen, da sie von der Farbgebung her nicht zu auffällig oder aggressiv wirkt. Neben der Blu-Ray-Box befinden sich anbei ebenfalls 12 Postkarten mit Artworks der Serie, zwei Booklets mit insgesamt 96 Seiten zur Serie und Interviews mit den Produzenten des Anime. Die Blu-Ray-Box ist in dunkelgrau gehalten, mit schemenhaften Serienartworks darauf. Auf den BDs befinden sich neben den Episoden auch noch einmal Interviews mit den Beteiligten an der Serie. Etwas verwirrt hat mich die Anzahl der Blu-ray Disks, die der Box beilagen. Es handelte sich um 4 Disks. Da bei 23 Episoden á la 8 Episoden pro Disk schon nach drei Disks alle Episoden enthalten war, hatte man auf die vierte Disk noch einmal die letzten 7 Episoden gespielt. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, hier die Interviews mit Regie und Produktion oder Trailer mit beizufügen, anstatt erneut identisches Videomaterial. Ansonsten muss man hier jedoch ein großes Lob aussprechen: Nipponart hat sich hier nicht lumpen lassen und macht vor, was man sich bei anderen Publishern immer wieder wünscht. Es steckt einfach etwas Liebe im Paket. Tatsächlich fragte ich mich schon häufiger, wo das gute alte Booklet geblieben ist, dass lange Zeit zum absoluten Standard bei Anime, Filmen oder auch Videospielen gehörte. Heute verzichtet man in der Regel (sicherlich aus Kostengründen) auf eine attraktive Box. Für mich gibt es hier aber ganz klar einen Daumen nach oben, weil es ein Stück weit auch die Liebe zum Franchise ausdrückt. Inhalt Ergo Proxy - Die Story thumb|right|450 px Die Handlung dreht sich um die beiden Charaktere Re-L Mayer und Vincent Law. Re-L Mayer, ihres Zeichens Kommisarin des Geheimdienstes der Kuppelstadt Romdeau. Sie ermittelt an Morden, die von Autoreivs begangen worden sollen. Vincent Law, Mitarbeiter des Sicherheitsdienstes, ist mit der Aufgabe betraut, Autoreivs, die mit dem mysteriösen Cogito-Virus, infiziert sind, zu beseitigen. Während sie beide Spuren verfolgen, kreuzen sich ihre Wege. Doch je mehr beide auf ihrem Weg zu erfahren scheinen, umso gefährlicher wird es für sie: Re-L wird in ihrer Wohnung von einer mysteriösen Kreatur, dem Proxy, attackiert. Doch die Geschehnisse werden nicht aufgedeckt, sondern vertuscht. Vincent wird plötzlich der Mord an seinem Autoreiv angehängt und er wird vom Staat als Verbrecher gejagt. Schließlich muss er sogar unfreiwillig aus der Stadt fliehen. Re-L nimmt seine Fährte auf und die beiden werden immer weiter in ein Geheimnis verstrickt, das mit dem Fortbestand der Menschheit zusammenhängt. Die Story entwickelt sich wie eine Rolle Pergament, die aufgerollt wird und so langsam sein Geheimnis preisgibt. Die Verstrickung von mehreren Spuren zu einem Spinnennetzkonstrukt deckt die Geschichte erst nach und nach, dann aber klar als Einheit auf. Immer neue Wendungen wurden eingebaut, mit denen man auch mich als (zugegeben, sehr routinierten Anime-)Zuschauer verblüffen konnte. Einige Dinge werden meiner Meinung nach nicht genug beleuchtet, jedoch bildet sich in der Gesamtheit eine gelungene Geschichte ab. Gegen Ende der Serie verstand ich jedoch den Sinn einiger Einzelfolgen nicht. Meines Ermessens hätten diese weg gelassen werden können, und die Serie hätte trotzdem ein rundes Bild ergeben. Gegebenenfalls ist man hier ein Stück weit in die „Filler-Episoden”-Falle getappt, die aufgrund vorgeschriebener Serien-Längen oft nicht zu vermeiden ist. Dennoch fallen sie nicht weiter störend ins Gewicht für den Gesamteindruck des Story-Tellings. Die Charaktere Die Charaktere in ERGO PROXY sind markant. Das ist Tatsache. Sie haben immer ein Merkmal, das sie in einer Art besonders macht. Zumindest verhäkt es sich klar mit den Protagonisten: Re-L besitzt ein auffälliges türkisfarbenes Make-Up. Vincent hat die sogenannten „Kitsune no Me(Fuchsaugen)”, also zusammengekniffene Augen. Diese Ausdrucksweise wird in japanischen Medien für Figuren benutzt, die Betrüger und Schlitzohren sind. Und tatsächlich erfährt man, dass Vincent während seiner Zeit in Romdeau seine wahre Persönlichkeit zu seinem Wohl verborgen hat - ein hübscher Stilgriff zwischen japanischer Kultur und Persönlichkeit der Figur. Der starke Charakter der Re-L und die zögerliche Person Vincent harmonierten für mich wirklich sehr gut. Der Tiefgang der Charaktere ist merklich, ich hätte mir nur sehr gerne noch mehr zu erfahren gewünscht. Die Welt ERGO PROXY spielt in einer dystopischen Welt. Nachdem die Menschheit sich mit einer nuklearen Katastrophe beinahe selbst ein Ende bereitet hätte, leben einige wenige in einer von der tödlichen Außenwelt abgeschirmten Kuppelstadt namens Romdeau. Romdeau entspricht scheinbar des prototypischen Bildes eines Paradieses. Jedoch: Eine geheime Regierung kontrolliert die Dinge und formt sie zu einer perfekten Gesellschaft. Die Wahrheit dahinter sieht tatsächlich so aus: Die Gesellschaft von Romdeau ist ein Überwachungsstaat, in welchem die Menschen manipuliert werden, wie es der Führung beliebt. Der Wert des Menschens ist durch das Klonen und Züchten durch genetische Spezialisten verloren gegangen, er ist geplant und austauschbar. Außerhalb der Kuppel ist die triste Ödnis scheinbar das einzige, das bleibt. Die Rolle der mysteriösen Proxy ist ungewiss und lässt die Ungewissheit über die Welt, in die man eintaucht, noch einmal ansteigen. Diese Welt, die schon fast gänzlich leer erscheint und eine einzigartige Atmosphäre mit sich bringt. Fazit Soundtrack und Synchronisation Das Opening Kiri von Monoral hat sich während des Schauens von ERGO PROXY besonders in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und mir direkt einen Ohrwurm geschenkt - danke! Es ist eher eine Seltenheit in der japanischen Animeindustrie, dass das Opening nicht japanisch sondern wird in englischer Sprache gesungen. Auch das Outro war markant, es handelte sich dabei um gregorische Gesänge, wie sie auch in der Serie teils verwendet wurden. Ansonsten war der Soundtrack für mich nicht sehr auffällig. thumb|center|450 px Ich habe mir ERGO PROXY in der deutschen Synchronfassung gesehen. Und im Großen und Ganzen finde ich die Auswahl der Sprecher gut getroffen, vor allem bei den beiden Protagonisten, deren Sprecher den Figuren zusätzlich noch etwas Charakter einhauchten. Einzig die Stimme des Daedalus Yumeno gefiel mir nicht, da seine Stimme mir zu feminin wirkte. Das war aber auch mein einziger Kritikpunkt. Die restliche Auswahl war gut gewählt. Charakterentwicklung Die Charakterentwicklung wird meiner Meinung nach nicht im Vordergrund zu sehen, dennoch ist er intensiv vorhanden. Die Charaktere Re-L und Vincent, die zu Beginn nichts zu verbinden scheint, werden durch die unvorsehbarsten Entwicklungen zusammengeführt. Als sich ihre Wege kreuzen, ist die Verbindung zwischen ihnen fatal und führt beide auf einen unangenehmen Weg, den sie jedoch gemeinsam meistern und sich dabei auch einander nähern. Dies ist nicht selbstverständlich, so wie in den meisten Anime, die heutzutage über die Bildschirme zucken. Denn Re-L ist das, was man schmeichelhaft als selbstbewusst bezeichen könnte. Ihre starke Figur in Verbindung mit dem unsicheren Vincent ist zuerst nicht erfolgreich. Doch Vincent hört auf, zu sein wovon er denkt dass die Gesellschaft es von ihm erwartet und wird immer mehr er selbst. Und Re-L lässt irgendwann auch von ihrer Kälte ab und entwickelt langsam aber sicher eine tiefere Beziehung zu Vincent und seiner Androidenbegleiterin Pino. Zu ihr bin ich bisher noch nicht gekommen. Vielleicht, weil ich ihre Figur als mehr nebensächlich auffasse. Dennoch begleitete sie Vincent eine lange Zeit und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, als er niemand anderen hatte. Ihre Rolle hat aber für mich in der Geschichte keine gewichtende Bedeutung. Storytelling Die Erzählweise der Serie war einmalig. Sie war rätselhaft, man wurde mit vielen Fragen konfrontiert, wovon leider einige bis zu Ende hin offen blieben. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, gerade bei Romdeau und Re-L eine stärkere Beleuchtung der Vergangenheit erfahren zu haben. ERGO PROXY stößt einen hinein in eine Welt, die man selbst nicht erfassen kann, weil sie einem so fremd erscheint, und doch sieht man Zusammenhänge und Ähnlichkeiten zu unserer Realität. Die Serie spielt mit den Dingen an sich, sie stellt den Zuschauer vor philosophische Fragen, denen er sich stellen muss. So wird beistpielsweise der Umgang mit den Autoreivs als Objekte oder mindere Kreaturen durch das Cogito-Virus hinterfragt. Dadurch, dass die Serie immer wieder selbst Fragen aufwirft, wird jedoch langsam das Verborgene entschlüsselt und offengelegt.Die Story und wie sie erzählt wird unterscheidet sich meiner Meinung nach deutlich von aktuellen Animes. Es wird mehr Wert auf die Erzähltechnik gelegt als darauf, für ein möglichst breites Publikum dienlich zu sein. Das gefällt mir persönlich wirklich gut. Die mehrmalig auftretenden Monologpassagen als Erzähltechnik bereiteten mir Freude, da ich mich an das nostalgische Film Noir-Genre erinnert fühlte. Die Rätselhaftigkeit der Erzählung wiederum bereitete mir teilweise wirklich Schwierigkeiten, da zwischenzeitlich für mich nicht mehr ersichtlich war, was denn nun die „Realität”, und was Visionen, Träume und Illusionen waren. Denn oft wirkte das Geschehen in ERGO PROXY unwirklich. Das kann man gut finden, das kann man schlecht finden, es macht ERGO PROXY auf jeden Fall zu etwas Einzigartigem. Besonderes ERGO PROXY zeichnet sich durch einige Besonderheiten aus. So konnte ich einige Elemente europäischer Kulturen entdecken, wie Romdeau, Rousseau, Raul, antike Statuen, Joe Busquet, Carcassonne, „Meditatio” und gregorischer Gesang. Diese Verweise auf die Kulturen fand ich interessant, ihre Einbindung in die Geschichte erschufen ein Bild, das wie ein Mosaik zusammengesetzt wirkte. Das verleiht der Serie klar das „gewisse Etwas”. Derartiges wurde später wieder aufgegriffen, wie beispielsweise bei Attack on Titan. Dass man sich über philosophische Themen wie den Wert von Menschen und Lebewesen sowie die Ersetzbarkeit und die perfekte Welt Gedanken machte, bereitete mir Freude. In ERGO PROXY lag die Wahrheit nicht selten hinter den Dingen, unter der Oberfläche verborgen. So ergeben die Namen des titelgebenden Proxy und des Cogito-Virus einen Teil des legendären Zitats:„Cogito ergo sum.” („Ich denke, also bin ich”) - René Descartes''. Dieses Zitat fand auch mehrfach Verwendung im Anime. Wenn man über so ein verstecktes „easter egg” stolpert, freut man sich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich denke, ERGO PROXY ist einer dieser Anime, die wirklich deutlich vor Augen führen können, dass es sich bei Anime um eine Kunstform handelt. Die Zeichnungen und Animationen haben ihren ganz eigenen Charme, den die Farbtöne bewusst unterstreichen. Die Genres Cyberpunk und Film Noir werden in einer düsteren Kombination vereint, die fasziniert. Das machte den Anime wirklich aus. Fazit - summa summarum Summa summarum (die Summe aller Summen, alles in allem), um passend zu ERGO PROXY an dieser Stelle eine Einleitung zu wählen, ist die Serie ein Anime-Meilenstein, der unbedingt mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Abseits des Mainstream findet man nämlich meist die größten Werke. Nun will ich ERGO PROXY aber auch nicht unkritisch in den Himmel loben, ich fand auch einige Schwachpunkte in der Serie, die aber letztlich zum puren Genuss nicht weiter ins Gewicht fallen, wenn es um das große Ganze geht. Philosophie, Action, Drama, Dystopie, Thriller - all das vereint ERGO PROXY in sich. Und ich finde, es sollte mehr Werke geben, die ein Konzept mit derartigem Charakter haben. Die Zeichnungen und Animationen, das Worldbuilding, die Charaktere. All dies fand ich schon recht beeindruckend. Ich denke, gerade deshalb gibt es heutzutage auch die Menge an Anime mit dunkler Dystopie als Thema. Sei es Deadman Wonderland, Seraph of the end, Guilty Crown, Attack on Titan, Genocidal Organ oder vergleichbare Titel. Einige dieser Seiren haben meiner Meinung nach auch Konzepte von ERGO PROXY übernommen, wie zum Beispiel die Rolle des Protagonisten. Wenige Titel erreichen jedoch eine derartige Atmosphäre, die an die von ERGO PROXY heranreicht, wie ich finde. Ghost in the Shell, GANTZ oder Akira, solche Altwerke, die auch ERGO PROXY beeinflusst haben könnten, sind die einigen Wenigen, die mit der Serie Schritt halten oder gar besser sind. Doch bei einem bin ich mir sicher: ERGO PROXY ist ein Anime vom alten Schlag, der mit der Liebe zum Detail überzeugt. Und für jeden, der sich Anime-Liebhaber und Dystopiefan zu nennen vermag, ist ERGO PROXY ein Pflichttitel, nicht nur für Animefans, sondern auch für Liebhaber des Genres, welche sich durch den Titel an das große Spektrum Anime herantasten wollen. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Ahiru Yukitori